


Melodrama

by LetTheMusicMoveYou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Smut, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetTheMusicMoveYou/pseuds/LetTheMusicMoveYou
Summary: Melodrama /noun/: a sensational dramatic piece with exaggerated characters and exciting events intended to appeal to the emotions.Early 19th century: from French mélodrame, from Greek melos ‘music’ + French drame ‘drama.’(Or a collection of un-related Larry one shots each titled and inspired by a song on Lorde's new album).Title and inspiration from the album Melodrama by Lorde.





	Melodrama

**Author's Note:**

> Music has always been a really powerful force for me creatively. Most of my writing is inspired by music (hence my username *wink*). Sometimes it's a line in a song, sometimes it's the way a song makes me feel, but in this case it was an entire album. I just love Melodrama so much, I've been listening to it non-stop for the last week. And every time I listen to it I keep having different stories pop into my head for every song. I couldn't decide which one I loved more, so why not just write them all right? :)
> 
> Ok, I'm rambling sorry! But here is a collection of one shots centered on Harry/Louis. They will all be stand alone fics unrelated to each other, and I'm going to update the tags as I go along. Let me know if there is anything specifically you would like to see. Also, I'd really love to know what you think! :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! x

Louis flicks his eyes lazily over the wild scene of the bar in front of him. He’s found a secluded spot at a tiny table shoved in the corner. Normally he’d be the center of attention, just the way he likes it, _but not tonight_. It’s been months since he’s even spent an evening outside of wallowing in bed in his tiny flat, so he actually considers this to be quite the improvement. 

His ex used to love this bar, they used to come here all the time when they were together. Louis wouldn’t be surprised if he saw Alex here tonight. That’s not why he came though, _not really_. Tonight was the first time in what felt like forever that he actually had any kind of interest in going out and finding a way to live his own life. When his friend Niall had suggested this bar, not knowing the significance it had for Louis, he had just decided to go with it. It had seemed poetic in a way. Maybe he would figure out how to move on tonight. Maybe this place could be both the end of something and the start of something else. 

At least that’s what he keeps trying to tell himself. There is absolutely no way that he agreed to come here just so that he could hold onto the one thing he’s been mourning for weeks on end. Louis looks down at his drink and sighs. The glass of bourbon is mostly full minus only a few sips. He normally drinks vodka, but that’s what he and Alex always drank. So bourbon it is. Maybe that subtle difference in liquor will remind him of all the things that have changed since the last time he was here. _Same bar, different drink_. 

It sort of feels like tonight is the new starting line for him. Like until now he’s just been laying bruised and battered on the side of the road, not ready to get back in the race. But tonight he feels like he’s ready, or at least he thinks he might be. Maybe he just needs someone else to ring the starting buzzer to signal that it’s time to get back out there.

He looks out across the bar again. His eyes nearly glaze over at the sea of sweaty bodies that seem to be floating in their own desperation. But then he catches a glimpse of dark hair and pale skin in his peripheral vision and he can practically taste his heart in his own throat. Then suddenly his panic seems to fade out as quickly as it crept up when he realizes. _That’s not Alex_. It’s just a guy that looks like him, that seems to be happening a lot lately. Maybe he should lay off the alcohol and just go home. 

He’s about to get up when someone sits in the chair across from him. Although ‘sits’ isn’t the proper adjective, it’s more like a stumble. Louis stares in bewilderment at the curly haired man now beaming at him from across his little table in the corner. His eyes might look a little crazy, but Louis can’t ignore how devastatingly handsome the man is. He’s wearing a leopard print button up that’s only buttoned maybe hallway, over sinfully tight black skinny jeans while his hair falls beautifully haphazardly along his sharp jaw line. _Maybe gorgeous and a little bit crazy is exactly what Louis needs tonight._

The guy grins at Louis’ shameless staring. “Hope ‘m not intruding, but you looked so lonely over here I just had to come keep you company.” Louis tries his best to conceal the shiver that goes shooting up his spine at the deep tone. “Actually, I’m quite happy over here all by myself.” Curly raises his eyebrows at that. “It’s the light up floor isn’t it, scares you?” Louis can’t help but bark out a laugh at that. Alex always loved the way the dance floor here had multi-colored lights that shone from underneath it, _but he’s not going to dwell on not_. He puffs his chest out in mock outrage, “I’ll have you know that I would never be afraid of something as un-manly as mere lights.” The stranger lets out a deep laugh and suddenly Louis would do anything to hear that laugh over and over again.

The man leans back in his chair and continues staring at Louis. Normally a long stretch of silence like this would make Louis uncomfortable, but it doesn’t seem to be a problem in this situation. Finally the stranger breaks the quiet, “I’m Harry by the way.” Louis takes his outstretched hand and he can’t help but notice how large it is. _Interesting_. “Thanks for interrupting my evening Harry, I’m Louis.” Harry grins, “cheeky. I like it. Want to get out of here?” 

Louis hesitates, but only for a second. This might be exactly the thing he’s been waiting for to kick him in the arse and get him moving again, or maybe he’ll get violently murdered. Either way, at least he’s not still wallowing at home. He reaches for the bourbon in front of him and knocks it back in one go. He looks back up at Harry. “What the hell, why not?” Harry gives him a smirk, “that’s the spirit.” 

Louis lets Harry tug him by the hand across the light up floor and out into the night air. He expects Harry to lead them to a car, but he doesn’t. Instead they end up standing in the middle of a side road not far from the bar. It’s a generally unused street and there’s little to know traffic at this hour anyway, but Louis can’t help but feel like it’s at least a tiny bit dangerous to be standing here like this. That must be why he loves it so much. 

Harry just looks at him for a few minutes before he speaks, “want to dance?” Louis looks around as if he might be missing something, “there’s no music.” Harry chuckles lowly, “so?” Louis shrugs before wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. _So the crazy in his eyes wasn’t an illusion then_. 

They just sway like that for awhile as the quiet of the city at nighttime gently hums around them. Eventually Harry’s soft pink lips find their way to Louis’, just the way he’s been wanting them to all night. The kiss is gentle and sweet, but powerful. It feels like maybe that kiss is holding all the potential that Louis’ been craving. After a while they finally pull away for air. Under the pale moonlight, Louis notices how strikingly green Harry’s eyes are. Suddenly he wants to do all the things he’s been putting off for months, suddenly he wants to _live_. Maybe those eyes are the green light he’s been waiting for.

 


End file.
